Stealth Over Power
by MercWithTheMouth13
Summary: Sean Dodge was an orphan at age 11, since then, his location was unknown, it was like he didn't excist. Now 4 years later. He returns to the surface to undergo his new challenge... Duel Academy? Possible OCxOC. Read and Review! T for Language and violence
1. Past vs Future

_**Here I go, this is my second attempt at a story. Be nice people. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own YGX, nor the Yugioh cards that are not custom. _**

**_Chapter One_**

_**Duel of the Past and Future**_

Sean wandered the unknown city, no destination set, no plan. He was all alone in this world, with no family. Sean had to learn that this world is a cruel and cold place, after his parent's died.

It was dark outside, nothing but the street lamps of the small city and the moon. Sean tried to find a place to stay for the night, as he made his way through the city, he felt like he wasn't alone, he heard something behind him, so he quickly turned around, but nothing. Sean continued to walk with caution.

Sean found himself in an alley where there he would try to figure out what was following him. "Hey kid." someone said from the opening of the alley. Sean reacted as if he was going to be attacked. "Woah man, I'm not gonna hurt ya." The stranger said to him, he had messy multi-brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was wearing a red jacket. "What is your business with me?" Sean asked still untrustworthy of the stranger. "Heh, I just wanted a friendly duel." he explained.

"A duel? Usually I would except stranger, but I'm kinda busy." Sean said.

"I know, you need a place. Come with me." The stranger responded. He started walking, Though Sean hesitated at first, he began to follow him.

He brought Sean to this apartment type place and he took him to the side of it with an opening. "Alright, here we are." He pointed. It wasn't a very big place, but for now, it would do for him. Sean stayed in the garage with the guy. Then he had an idea to pass time. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to duel now that you're not busy." He explained. Sean began to ponder the thought, but he never backed down from a challenge, well that's fair.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Sean told him, activating his duel disk.

"Alright, get your game on!" He said. They went outside to the alley, where there was room to duel.

**4000/4000**

"I'll start off, by summoning the **E-Hero Sparkman in ATK mode (1600/1400)**, next I'll throw a facedown that's it." He finished.

"My turn...." He drew his card. "I summon,**Irou - The Six Samurai (1700/1200).**"

"Never seen that card before" He said.

"Not many people would want to, in battle." Sean responded. "Next, I activate the _Samurai Coronation_ spell. With this, I can discard one monster from my hand, and Special Summon a monster from my deck. I summon **Yaichi - The Six Samurai (1300/800).**"

"Another one?" He wondered.

"That's right. And they're more powerful together, you see, Six Samurai's get hidden abilities when there's another Six Samurai out." He explained. "And here's **Yaichi's**. Now he can destroy your facedown card!" Yaichi fired the arrow and it pierced the card and destroyed it. "Now let's go for your monster, **Irou** Attack!" The blind samurai slashed his e-hero in half, causing the strangers LP to go down by 100. "I'm not done yet. **Yaichi** attack directly!" He once again fired an arrow that pierced him.

**4000/2600**

"Heh, not bad. I haven't trailed in a duel for a while." He said.

"mmm....I lay one facedown and conclude my turn." Sean concluded.

"My move, time to get back in this game. I play _Fake Hero_, and with this, I can special summon an E-hero and I choose this one. The **E-Hero Neos (2500/2000).**"And in a flash of aurora light, the white and multi-colored space warrior appeared on the field.

"Now then, I summon this guy, Go **Neospacien Dark Panther (1000/500).**And now, Neo's, Panther Contact Fusion to summon **E-Hero Dark Neos (2500/2000)." **Then the monster's flew up in to the sky and in a flash of light a new black colored warrior with claws on his hands appeared. "And that isn't all, I have this field spell, go _Neospace_!" Suddenly we were surrounded by an aurora field. "This change of scenery gives Dark Neos a 500 point boost." **(3000/2000). **"Now Dark Neos attack his **Yaichi**!" Dark Neos lunged toward the Samurai warrior, wielding the bow and arrow and slashed it to pieces, this lowered Sean's LP by 1700.

**2300/2600**

Sean didn't bother flinching. "No fear." He thought.

"I end my turn, and thanks to _Neospace_. **Dark Neos** sticks around." He said

"My move, now then. Since I have a Six Samurai monster out, I can special summon this." Sean explained. "Go **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**!" **(2100/800). **"And next up, I can still normal summon this turn. Now, I summon **Yariza the Six Samurai (1000/500). **And now I activate his ability! Yariza can attack you directly!" He declared commanding his warrior to strike.

**2300/1600**

"Man, you're pretty good. But can you finish me?" he wondered.

Sean set another card down. "Oh, you'll find out."

"Alright...here we go. Now, I equip _"Neos force"_ to **Dark Neos**, giving him an 800 point bonus **(3800/2000). **Not only that, but when I destroy a monster, you'll take damage equal to that monster's ATK." He said, Sean remained calm. "**Dark Neos** attack Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" A dark aura surrounded **Neos** as he lunged towards the elder Samurai. "I don't fold that easily, I activate the spell _Sakuretsu Armor_!" Sean countered, and out of the card came a dark fiendish like soldier with unusual armor on, as lunged at the attacking **Dark Neos**and they were both destroyed. "This trap not only negates your attack, but destroys the attacking monster." Sean explained. "Alright, plan B. I'll lay one facedown and end my turn." He concluded.

"Good, Now then." Sean began to think..._"if I attack, I would win the duel, but if it's a trap, I could be setting myself up for a beatdown." _He came out of his thoughts.

"Alright, First off, I summon **Zanji the Six Samurai (1800/1300)**" The light attribute samurai took the field, it was a swarm of samurai.

"Now I'll have **Irou** finish this!" The blind swordsman launched his attack towards the wide open unknown duelist.

"Hold on, go trap. _Detonation Barrier_!" He revealed the trap, and in front of him appeared a large barrier that was projected by a metal box. Irou attacked the box and it exploded. Suddenly

both LP gages dropped by 1000.

**1300/600**

"_Detonation Barrier_, not only negates your attack, but it ends your battle phase and we both take 1000 points of damage." He explained.

"Fine, I switch **Yariza **to Defense Mode. I lay one facedown and end my turn." Sean concluded.

"My move, and what do ya know. I play graceful charity. With this I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2. Next up, with **Necroshade (1600/1800)** Now in the graveyard, I'm allowed to summon an Elemental Hero from my hand without sacrificing. Now I summon an old friend, the **Elemental Hero Neos! (2500/2000)** Now **Neos**, attack **Zanji**!" Neos charged towards the orange armored warrior and punched him square in the torso, causing to blast into tiny pieces, dropping Sean's LP gage by 700.

**600/600**

"I lay one facedown and end my turn." he finished.

"My turn." He drew staring at the card with a curious look on his face. "Good, Now you see, Since I have more than 2 Six Samurai's out on the field, then I can call out the one and only, **Great Shogun Shien! (2500/2400)**"

And through a cloud of dark mist came the armor clad leader of the Six Samurai, his face was cold and pale with piercing red eyes coming out of the shadow of his helmet.

**Shogun** stared down **Neos**, both monster's had the same ATK. But Sean knew what he was doing. **Shogun**, drew his katana from it's holster. The sword had a dark aura coming off it. He readied his attack, then suddenly a nearby clocktower sounded, signaling midnight.

"Well looks like, I've gotta get going." He said. Sean looked confused as the holograms disappeared.

"Hold on, the duels not over." Sean argued.

"Relax man, I found out what I needed." He said handing Sean something. "This is for you." It seemed to be an envelope and on the corner was a symbol depicting "DA" on it. "At those docks tomorrow, give this to them and they will let you on. I'm sure that is where you want to go." he said as he walked away. "By the way." he said turning to Sean. "That's game." He said making a hand gesture at Sean.

Sean then opened the envelope and read the letter. "Duel Academy." he said curiously. Along with the letter, was a card. This card had nothing on it, just white and a green bottom, like a spell card.

**Okay, Chapter 1. Complete...Oh Joy!**

**Now only about 30 more to go! Hahahaha! (I really don't know how many, Sorry.)**

**Review and please be nice. I don't want to have another flamer break down. **

**Now for my great escape! (Smoke goes everywhere)....hahahahaha!....(Smoke clears)....crap. (walks out of room.)**


	2. Don't Ruin His Nap!

**The Ship Ride Over: Sean vs Allen!**

**(Here's where the possible OCxOC comes in)**

**(I don't own any non-custom Yugioh Cards. FYI: SS-Yaichi and Kamon have greenlight to attack after using their effects)**

The morning after the duel with the mysterious Duelist, Sean went down to the docks where, there was a rather large cruise ship. Sean was gained access on board ship. Apparently, the card he was given was an access card. The suits **(as I call the Kaiba Corp. guard people)**told him, that these cards are given to young duelists by former Duel Academy graduates or representatives, if they exemplify great dueling ability. After getting on, he was presented with a key to his room, because it was going to be about a day and a half boat ride to the Island. Afterwards, he decided to hang around on deck. He went to the side of the deck and stared at the endless blue ocean, the wind blew his dark brown hair back a little. Afterwards, he went to a nearby pool chair **(I guess that's what it's called?)** and took a nap. All he did was sleep for about 4 hours. Well, I guess that midnight duel must've taken it's toll on him. His sleep was disturbed by a nearby argument between what appeared to be a tall guy.

"Come on babe, why don't you and me go work our lip muscles." the guy had a dark blue jacket with a long end to it. He was relatively close to to a black (raven) haired girl, with a white and blue vest and a dark blue no-sleeved undershirt.

"Back off freak." She responded disgusted by this guy.

"Come on Danni, you know you want me." He said going in to kiss her, but she pushed him back and slapped in clear in the face.

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last guy on earth, and you were a buy one get another **_million_** other guys free deal!" She shouted furiously at the guy who was rubbing his cheek from the painful slap.

"You slapped me! come on, I know you don't think that way baby." He said pulling her into his arms, she balled up her fist, ready to punch him. Suddenly the guy felt a tap on his shoulder, Sean was behind him.

"Leave now, if you know what's best for you." Sean said calmly.

"Heh, what are you her bodyguard? You leave, this is none of your business dude!" He responded.

"That isn't how you treat a girl." Sean said calmly, not reacting violently to his remarks.

"you really think that I'm scared of you?" He said over confidently.

"Well, I'm not scared of you, if you were thinking that. If you want to hit me, go ahead and do it." Sean said, the girl just stared completly confused. The guy, then launched a fist right at Sean, but Sean grabbed his arm and and pulled it behind his back.

"Stop, let go!" He said. He released him from his grip.

"Listen, if you want to settle this more sophisticated and not like a caveman, we could duel. I win and you leave her alone for good." Sean explained.

"What if I win?" he asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. But, should you win, you can bully me." Sean proposed.

"Heh, you don't play around. Alright, I accept. But, I warn you, Allen Thorton doesn't lose." He said activating his duel disk.

"There's a first time for everything." Sean said activating his.

"I sure hope you know what your doing....um'' She wondered.

"Sean Dodge, nice to meet you." Sean answered. "Now, Game on." he said remembering the mysterious duelist from last night.

**Sean: 4000 Allen: 4000**

"I'll start this slaughter." Allen said drawing a card. "I summon **Archfiend Soldier **in ATK mode **(1900/1500). **Next up I lay one face-down. beat that." he said overcocky.

Sean said nothing, just drew a card. "First off, I'll play this spell card, _Six Samurai United_, Now each time I summon a six samurai monster, this card gains a bushido counter."

"Six Samurai? Never heard of them." He responded.

"mmm...then it's your lucky day. I summon **Yaichi the Six Samurai! (1300/800)**." out of a bright light came a warrior with armor that had a glowing yellow pattern, carrying a case of arrows and a bow.

"Big deal, my Soldier's way more powerful than that scrawny piece of nothing." He said

"Maybe this will change your mind. You see, If I have a Six Samurai out, then I can automatically summon this. Go **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai! (2100/800).**" The elder swordsman appeared at the center of the field, carrying a sword, and noticeably had a patch over his right eye.

"Now let's see that facedown's disappearing act." **Yaichi **fired an arrow at the face-down.

"What happened!?" He wondered surprised.

"**Yaichi's** effect happened, once per turn, he can destroy a set spell or trap if there's another Six Samurai out. I think it's time for your **Archfiend Soldier** to take that long, hard trip to the graveyard. **Grandmaster** strike!" **Grandmaster** pierced the dark warrior, destroying it.

**Sean: 4000 Allen: 3800**

"That's not all though, Yaichi can still deliver some pain in arrow form. This is what you get for ruining my nap." **Yaichi**fired another arrow, this time at Allen's lifepoints.

**Sean: 4000 Allen: 2500**

"This is only the beginning. Next up, since Six Samurai united has 2 Bushido Countersnow, I destroy it and I get to draw 2 cards from my deck. Next, I play two cards face down." Sean concluded.

"My move! Now take this dude! I summon **Zombyra the Dark (2100/500)** now attack **Yaichi**!" He ordered his dark warrior to attack, but Sean had other plans.

"I activate this card, _Riryoku Shield."_ He said as a magical sphere covered Sean's area, stopping Allan's monster from advancing._ "_With this, I can negate your attack. But that's not all, if I have another six samurai monster out, then I can take his ATK and subtract it from your monster's ATK, bringing it down to 0. **(2100-2100=0/500).**

"Ah man, I play _Monster Replace_, This let's us both switch one monster on our field, with one from our hand, as long as that monster is the same or lower level. And I summon **Octiclops (1800/1700).**" He summoned the one eyed, orange giant.

"I summon, **Yariza the Six Samurai (1000/500).**" The new warrior had on light blue patterned armor, and was equipped with a laser spear.

"Now I activate this spell card, _Sword of Demise._ This card gives my monster a 500 point boost. **(2300/1700).**" he laughed as his monster's ATK exceeded **Grandmaster's**. "But since I've already conducted my battle phase, I'll have to wait until next turn." He concluded.

"Now then, before my next draw, I activate my trap, go _Swiftstrike Armor_**.**" The card flip over to reveal armor that was hooked up to a circuit and apparently getting electricity ran through it.

"Now, during my draw phase, if I happen to pickup a Six Samurai, then I can special summon it immediately." He draws his card.

"Looks like the cards don't disappoint. By way of _Swiftstrike Armor_, I summon **Irou - the Six Samurai (1700/1200). **Next up, time for a field spell, go **Shien's Castle of Mist**."

Suddenly, the dueling field was surrounded in a dark night and in front of us was a large and shadowy tower-like building, resembling a tower from feudal-japan.

"What's this haunted house do?" He asked.

"You'll see....or maybe not, depends on if you make it past this round." Sean said. "First off, let's give my **Grandmaster** a little power-up. I play the equip spell, _Shogun Katana_. With this card, my **Grandmaster**gains 500 ATK. **(2600/800)** Look at that, he's stronger than your monster, well, might as well put this blade to good use, Go **Grandmaster** strike! destroy **Octiclops**!" The elder sliced the giant in two, it then disappeared into a cloud of dust.

**Sean: 4000 Allen: 2200**

"You know, I think you're wide open." Sean said.

"Not quite. Go trap, _Funeral Summon_! This card activates when my monster is destroyed, now if I have a level 4 or lower monster in my hand, I can summon it. Now I re-summon **Zombyra the Dark (2100/500).**" His dark warrior entered the field of play yet again.

"*sigh*...this is getting annoying. I lay another face down, and end my turn." Sean said rather board.

"You board!? Well, I can put you to sleep permenantly! Now **Zombyra the Dark**, Attack!" He ordered. Sean knew that he was frustrated from being constantly one-upped this duel, so he took advantage of that anger. As his monster headed towards **Irou**, he was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura and his ATK point gage went down. **(1600/500)**With that **Irou** counter attacked and sliced him in half, ending Allan's very brief assault.

**Sean: 4000 Allen: 2100**

"What happened, how did my monster lose ATK?" He shouted angrily.

"Well, this would be the effect of _Shien's Castle of Mist._I'll give you credit for lasting long enough to see it. But this is where it ends, you see when your monster's attack a six samurai with the Castle of Mist out, they lose 500 during battle, which was enough for Irou to edge out the win."

"Grrr...Fine then! I play this the spell card _scapegoat_. Now 4 sheep tokens guard my field, so you can't take out my lifepoints!" He yelled frustrated.

"Not only will I take out your lifepoints, I'll do it in a way that's much more complex than it should be." He drew his card. "Now I activate this trap card, _Breakthrough!" _He revealed the trap showing a picture of two fellow six samurai, one charging for an attack and the other firing an arrow. "Now this is where the fun begins. First I'll attack with **Grandmaster**, take down his 1st sheep token. " he commanded, and the elder warrior slashed the sheep into pieces.

"One down, but still three standing." he said.

"And yet, none of it matters, because _breakthrough's_ effect activates, now that a Six Samurai has destroyed a monster, the rest of my monster's can attack you directly." Sean explained.

"Say what!?" He yelled surprised.

"Basically, game over. Six Samurai's, finish him!" The remaining 3 samurai all used their signature attacks to strike Allen and drop his lifepoints to 0.

**Sean: 4000 Allen: 0 Sean Wins**

"Good duel, I look forward to challenging you in the future." Sean said showing his respects, but Allen wasn't so kind.

"Eh, you got lucky punk! I'll get you back!" He said running off. Which left Sean and the girl alone in that area of the dock.

"Geez, what a jerk." She said. "Thanks for that, though it wasn't necessary."

"It looked like it, from where I saw he was harassing you pretty bad." Sean responded.

"Well, I was about to punch him square in the nose, but either way it made him leave." She said relieved. Upon Sean's further examination of the attractive girl, she had sky blue eyes and very fair skin. it took Sean a couple of seconds to respond.

"There we go, you got one less stalker and I got revenge for him ruining my nap." he said and they laughed at it. She noticed the sun going down.

"It's getting late, I'm heading back to my room." She said brushing past him.

"Wait, I never caught your name?" Sean yelled out. Which sent her back.

"It's Danni Walker." She said, afterwards she turned and left.

He stared at her as she walked away. Suddenly he heard some weird noises from his duel disk, sounded like mumbling. He put his duel disk to his ear to find out what it was, but it was gone.

"Mmm...that's strange. What was that noise. Am I just hearing things?" He looked around to see he was all alone. "I have got to stop talking to myself." Sean said.

Upon his return to his room, he noticed a box right in front of the door. Sean opened it revealing a Yellow jacket. **(Ramblin' Wreck! JK)**he pulled it out and noticed the box also contained a portable device, it appeared to be a PDA of some sort, Sean turned it on and a big "DA" logo appeared on it.

He got went inside his room and decided to make "renovations" to his new uniform. He cut off the sleeves of them, which looked great when combining it with a long sleeve black undershirt, now he really looked like a Yellowjacket. Bzzzz!

**A/N: Well, Chapter 2 Complete. I hope the slight altercation of Yaichi and Kamon's effect doesn't hurt anyones feelings. (*Sad Face*) ****And by the way, I'm aware of my weird word alignment of Six Samurai monsters. That's just how I like to say their names. You guys know the drill, Read and Review please, suggestions are welcome. Just be nice with them. Next up, it starts to get really good! We meet Sean's new buddies! Later!**


	3. Revenge of the Ra! Ark Destruction!

**(Disc. I don't own Yugioh GX, and the Non-Custom Cards, also, I don't own, XBOX 360 or Halo 3 or anything in the Fanfic Halo 3 related!)**

After the long boat ride, they finally arrived at Duel Academy. According to the jacket color, Sean was placed in Ra Yellow. After a couple minutes of walking, he reached the Ra Yellow dorm, it was a normal sized building. The dorm master was a long black haired guy with a mustache and a Spanish accent named Satyr.

Sean entered his new room. It was an good sized room, with two beds. Meaning that he had a roommate, then Sean saw the television in the corner was on, and in front of it was a guy, he was mumbling something. I went up to him and he was holding a black and green controller for the **XBOX 360 Elite**, playing _**"HALO 3". **_

"Hey dude, you alright?" He jumped at in his victory.

"THE FLOOD IS BEATEN!" He yelled in a light raspy voice. he had on a green snow cap and a normal Ra yellow jacket with a dark green undershirt. Weird thing is he wore goggles. This guy looked like a total nutcase, and I found out soon that was the case.

"Good, just don't knock my head off." Sean responded,

the guy turned to Sean and said. "Do You know that they are real?"

"Who?" Sean asked.

"The Covenant, they've been watching me for years. But I'm on to them. SHOW YOURSELVES!!! I promise not to shoot... much!" He yelled, doing waving gestures, scaring Sean some more.

"Oh, I'm Sylvester by the way. Sylvester McClane." He introduced, while shaking his hand continuously.

"Nice, wow you've got an **XBOX 360**, that's a sick system, I've heard of it but, I haven't played it before." Sean explained.

"hehehe, well you've missed out on the experience of a lifetime! But be weary." Sylvester said signalling him to come closer. "They're watching." He said pointing upward.

"Riiiight. I'm gonna go look around campus, I'll be back." Sean said, leaving the room and immediately running into someone tall. "Oh boy, messed with Sly didn't you? **(A/N: Sly is short for Sylvester)**Don't worry about him. Just carry around a weapon when you sleep." He said in a deep voice, he was a tall African-American. He must've shared the same taste in Ra jacket fashion, sense he tore off his sleeves too. He had a white t-shirt underneath.

"Well, It's not gonna be easy having him for a roommate." Sean responded.

"Oh he's not your roommate, I am." He said. Sean stared at him confused.

"Oh right, Names Julius Williams." He said shaking his hand rather firmly.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Sean Dodge. But if your my roommate, why is he in our room playing an **XBOX 360**?" Sean asked as he watched the demented insane teenager play the game.

"Well I keep it in my room, 'cause he can't be trusted with that thing alone. Believe me, you don't wanna know the things I've seen between him and that thing." Julius answered.

"Okay, but why do I need to carry a weapon when I sleep if he's not my roommate?" Sean continued with the questions.

"He'll find ways to get in here and play his XBOX, he's just that addicted." Julius explained.

"I'll take your word for it. Well I'll be back. I'm just gonna go head out and look around." Sean explained.

"Alright, nice meeting you too!" Julius told him. "Sly! put down that Aluminum Foil! I'm warning you boy! Hey! Don't hit me with that laser sword!" Julius shouted, physically assaulting Sly.

Sean took a tour of the campus. It was pretty big. He toured the western half of the school, and boy, the Slifer dorm was a dump. But I don't even think anyone lives there. Who knows?

Later on, Sean walked north of the ra dorm, to this building that looked like a castle. He walked up to the entrance and stared at it.

"That's the Blue Dorm." A voice came out and I turned. "Julius? What are you doing here?" Sean asked

"Well you said that you were going to look around the campus and you were bound to show up here. Believe me, you don't want to run into trouble in there." Julius explained.

"The bound horrors that await in that assylum of torment!" Said a sort-of raspy familiar voice from behind us, it turned out to be Sly.

"Wow, Sly. You left the XBOX." Sean said amazed.

"I promised to return to it. My Conquest isn't over." Sly said until he was interrupted by a nearby voice.

"Hey!" Some guy in blue walked up to us, joined by another. "You guys lost or something?" He said. "This is our campus, Ra Rejects. Get lost!" The other chimed in.

"You guys mind? Don't worry we're about to leave." Julius explained.

"Actually..." Sean interrupted. "I don't think I will." The two obelisk students looked at him and laughed.

"You're joking dude! You must be insane!"

"Yeah, now leave!" They attempted to yell them away from their campus.

"Not with that kind of attitude." Sean said "If you really want us to leave, just do it the easy way, ask politly. Or you can take the hard way, and that's duel us and lose." Sean said to them.

"You actually think you can beat an obelisk like me?" He said.

"Yep." Sean said calmly.

"Did he just say "us" Sly?" Julius asked his insane, shorter friend, whom just nodded confused.

"You three are in some serious trouble dude." He said.

"Hold on, he said it." Julius defended himself.

"You don't scare me, you demons! I can see your plot! And I I'll sever it piece by piece!" Sly shouted.

"I don't know what you just said, but if you want to duel, Prepare to be destroyed." He said activating his duel disk. Sly reached for something on his back and pulled out a large dark blue gun-like object. He then put it on his arm and a card slot appeared.

"Behold, this is no ordinary Carbine, it is, my friends, also a duel disk!" Sly explained.

"GAME ON!" They both shouted.

**Sly: 4000 OB: 4000 (Obelisk Blue)**

"Great finally some action." Said a voice that, to Sean, sounded familiar.

"Danni?" Sean was surprised to see her.

"That's my name." She responded.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"You love asking questions don't you? I just came by to see a friendly duel." Danni explained

"Somehow, I doubt that this duel will be even the least bit friendly." Sean said as the duel began.

"I'll start this off, and I summon **Insect Knight**in ATK mode **(1900/1500)** for now that's it" He concluded.

"The war has begun! I summon **Covenant Jackal**also in ATK mode **(1600/400)**" Just as he said, the slender skinny alien warrior holding a sniper rifle appeared.

"Woh, he has Halo cards too." Sean asked.

"You bet, compliments of Maximillion Pegasus." Julius Explained, Sean looked confused.

"Next! **Jackal**will show off his Special ability. By cutting his ATK in half, he can attack you directly. **(800/400)**" Sly explained.

"Say what!?"

"Ya heard me! Go **Jackal**, Snipe Shot!" He said, as his Jackal jumped up and aimed his sniper at the Obelisk Blue, and the shot struck him in the chest.

**Sly: 4000 OB: 3200**

"For now, this face down card will suffice." Sly concluded.

"Now then, let me have the pleasure of paying you back for attacking me. I summon **Insect Soldiers of the Sky (1000/800**) now then, **Insect Knight** will slice and dice your **Jackal**!" He said, ordering his Insect warrior to charge.

"Not so fast, I play a trap card._ Plasma Shield_!" He revealed his trap card, showing Covenant Soldiers seeking protection from enemy bombardments. "Now with this card, not only is your attack neutralized, but your **Insect Knight's **ATK is cut in half. **(950/1500).**

"Oh crap, I better protect myself, I lay a face down." He said.

"Nothing will protect you! They will all perish!" Sly said as he drew a card.

"Sly is creeping me out, each and every minute I hang out with him." Sean said.

"Welcome to my world." Julius responded.

"Now, I **summon Covenant Brute (1800/1200)**." Out of a flash of light, came the armored alien warrior holding a plasma rifle. "Next up, it's about to get interesting as I change the field of play. Go field spell, _The Ark_!" Just then the entire field was transformed, next thing we know, we're surrounded by a large metal ring hovering thousands of feet in a tall mountain chain. "With the new scenery, All my creatures gain 300 ATK points. **(1600+300=1900/400) (1800+300=2100/1200). **But don't think I was fooled by the face down card, activate the spell card, _Guardian_!" Out of the spell card came a large turret.

"I hope you weren't going to activate a trap now, because all I have to do during my battle phase is discard one card from my hand and your trap will be negated and destroyed. So let's do this, **Brute** attack his **Insect Knight**!" the Brute let out a large roar and fired a barrage of blasts from his plasma rifle.

**Sly: 4000 OB: 2050**

"But that's not all, my **Jackal** wants in on the fun! Attack** Insect Soldiers of the Sky**!" He commanded as the Jackal fired a snipe shot at the weaker insect.

**Sly: 4000 OB: 1150**

The Obelisk Student growled in his frustration. He was getting beat, one-upped and trapped every time. "You won't win this duel! You done!?" He said.

"Not just yet, I'll lay one facedown and call it my turn!" Sly snickered, it was entertaining.

"Now then! You might want to keep your eyes open for this one! I play **Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) **and with this **Aerosol** spell, I'll destroy him. Next up, since he was destroyed by an effect, I can summon any insect from my hand. And I choose this one,** Metal Armored Bug (2800/1500) **Say hello to one of my strongest creatures." He said as the new creature appeared in Silver Metal Armor Covered around him, with little green eyes poking out of a crease in the armor.

"Now then, I think I'll start chipping away at your life points, Go **Metal Armored Bug **attack his **Brute**!" The insect started scuttling towards Sly's side of the field, trampling the smaller brute.

**Sly: 3300 OB: 1150**

"Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that coming!" he laughed

"Actually, I did! And it's pretty safe now to say that none of your monsters will survive my next turn!" Sly shouted crazier than usual.

"What's with him?" Danni asked.

"Well, that's Sly for ya. He's an insane buddy, but he's my insane buddy." Julius explained.

"Yeah yeah, we know that already. But he must have something planned if he's happy for his monster's destruction." Sean said returning his attention to the duel.

"Now then, since your finished with your turn, I'll be happy to finish the duel!" Sly began. "First, I need to rid the field of my monsters. I play the _Retreat_ spell card. With this, I can return one monster on my field back to my hand, in exchange, I get to add one monster from my deck to my hand and I choose this." He said. "Next, it's the trigger of your demise, the Spell Card _Halo, Ark Destruction_!" Sly revealed his deadly spell to the Obelisk Blue, suddenly the field was erupted in several explosions "By paying 1000 life points, every monster on the field is destroyed!" Sly exclaimed as the Blue Student's giant armor insect was engulfed in the barrage of explosions.

**Sly: 2300 OB: 1150**

"My monster! It's gone!" He yelled out in disbelief.

"And this is only the beginning, of the end." Sly said, his voice raspier than ever.

"Now since, the Ark was on my field, I decided to destroy and activate Ark Destruction's second effect, now I can search my hand for a covenant creature and summon it. and I choose this one, the **Covenant Hunter! (2500/1200).**"Sly called forth the giant heavily armored alien warrior, it appeared to have green spikes on it's right arm and long dreads, though it was hard to tell through the armor.

"Now Hunter attack him directly and bring me a sandwich!" Sly said as his hunter lunged towards the Obelisk Blue, he then slashed him with his spiked arm and sent him backwards as his life point gage reached 0.

**Sly: 2300 OB: 0**

"He won." Danni said excited.

"Nice work out there Sly! That's my insane, midget Halo obsessed pal!" Julius shouted.

"Not bad at all." Sean exclaimed

"Thanks alot guys! Now, I wasn't kidding about the sandwich, I'm starving." Sly said as his stomach growled

"Oh man!" Danni shouted.

"What is it Danni?" Sean asked.

"I need to get back to my dorm. The welcome dinner is about to start." She explained.

"Oh boy. We'd better get back to our dorm too. Let's go Sean." Julius said as he started off running with Sly following just behind him. Danni was about to run back to her dorm until Sean interrupted.

"Hey Danni." He asked.

"What is it Sean?" She wondered.

"What's with the Obelisk Blue guys, they act like jerks." Sean explained

"They just think so highly of themselves. Most Obelisk's think that they're superior to everyone else, just because they're in the highest dorm rank. They used to pick on the slifer reds, but since there's no one in Slifer anymore, they settle for the Ra's. But, not everyone in obelisk is a jerk." She said kind-of depressed.

"Yeah, clearly. There's you." Sean said. Danni turned abit shocked about his response.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "But, we had better get back to our dorms."

"I'll see you later Danni." Sean said waving goodbye to her. On the way back to the ra dorm, he was suddenly heard the voices again. Trying to find out what it was, he grabbed his deck sneakingly and opened it up quickly and brought it up to his ears, but the noise was gone. "What is with the noises? It's happening again." he noticed he was by himself. "What did I say about Talking to Myself!?"

**_Chapter 3 is done! Huzzah! Now what d'ya think of Sean's new buds. Sly sounds like a really Cpt. Insano doesn't he!? Well, I'll try to get Chapter 4 up ASAP._**

**_Please give me your reviews! I FEED ON YOUR REVIEWS! Be Nice._**


	4. God Save the Queen!

**_Alright, Hello Boys I'm BACK! You thought you got rid of me, but I just keep coming back. Oh well, sucks to be you. I guess I need to continue this story. Read and Review._**

**_Oh goody! Let's Randomize!_**

**Chapter 4: God Save the Queen! Sean vs Danni**

It was time for the first day of classes. The Good thing was, Sean was in a class with everybody he knew, the bad thing is was, Sean was in a class with everybody he knew (aka. Obelisk Blues) Surprisingly alot of them were nice. Looks like him, Julius and Sly just messed with the jerkbags of the school.

It was 9:30 A.M. Sean was sitting next to Sly and Julius, along with other guys wearing ra yellow uniforms. Behind them were the Obelisk Guys and Girls, and in front of us, were the very low amount of red jacket wearing students. (Looks like there are people living in the Slifer Dorm.)

The Class went silent as someone entered the classroom. Apparently, this blonde-haired pony-tail tall man/woman, was the teacher.

"Good morning students, If you don't know, I'm Doctor Crowler your Dueling Techniques Teacher. Now, I see many of my beloved Obelisks in my classroom today." He said as the obelisk's nodded.

"Now then, let's start with what you students know. Now let's see....Danielle Walker." Crowler called as the raven haired girl that Sean met on the ship stood up.

"Name three examples of Trap cards, that become monster cards." Crowler asked.

"There is _Metal Reflect Slime, Stronghold and Embodiment of Apophis _Sir." Danni answered.

"Perfect. Very good Ms. Walker. Not a surprise from an Obelisk Blue." Crowler said.

"Great, just what we need. A teacher that is obsessed with his blue students." Sean whispered to Julius.

"mmm...You there. Mr...Dodge." Crowler called out, as Sean returned his attention to Crowler.

"Yeah teach?" Sean asked.

"I suggest you pay attention if you want to ever be promoted. Be quiet." Crowler yelled and Sean shut up.

After class, the three ra's met at front of the campus.

"And that's why I'm no longer allowed at the KFC in Milwaulkee." Sly concluded the conversation and they were soon interupted.

"Hey you!" A femenine voice came into the trio's circle. They turned to see an obelisk girl, she seemed to be their age.

"Can we help you?" Julius wondered.

"You can't, but I was just looking for this guy." She said pointing to Sean.

"Why me? What's going on?" Sean wondered

"Don't play dumb, I know who you are, You're Sean Dodge, believe me, and I'm here on behalf of Danni." She said.

"Danni sent you?" Sean asked.

"Well..no, but I'm doing this for her. She doesn't need to be around a mid-level duelist like you." She said.

"Well, that's her decision to make I'm pretty sure." Sean replied.

"She's just confused. Danni needs to remember where she belongs, with the obelisk blues. So this is what's gonna happen. We're gonna duel, if you win then..well good for you. If you lose, you stay away from Danni." She explained.

"Woah, I maybe in Ra-Yellow, but I'm no dumb cookie. But, if it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you get." Sean accepted as they activated their dueldisks.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 4000**

"Alright, If you know manners, then you know ladies first. And I summon **Fire Princess **in ATK mode **(1300/1500)** and I'll lay 1 facedown for now." She concluded.

"My move, And my first warrior to take into battle, is **The Six Samurai - Yaichi (1300/800). **But that's not all, I always come with a backup monster, with this spell, _Brotherhood of the Six Samurai_, with this, I can immediatly summon a Six Samurai from my hand, And the one of choice is **The Six Samurai - Nisashi (1400/700). **And Next, I play _Shogun Katana_, and equip it to Ninashi, giving him a 500 point bonus. **(1400+500=1900/700)** Now that there are Six Samurai monsters out, I summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800). **First off, activate** Yaichi's **effect, now with another Six Samurai out, he can destroy your set card." **Yaichi** fired an arrow at the facedown, destroying it.

"Next, it's time to go onto the offensive, **Nisashi** strike!" Sean commanded as his warrior slashed the **fire princess** to oblivion, but Sean had another surprise.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 3400**

"Now **Nisashi**, use your special ablility and attack again!"

"What!?" She gasped in disbelief. Then **Nisashi** struck her lifepoints directly.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 1500**

"Now then, **Grandmaster**, end this." Sean told his elder swordsman as he launched his attack and took out the rest of her Lifepoints.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 0**

The duel was over, Sean de-activated his disk. "Nice game." He said.

"Yeah right, Just leave her alone, she needs a boyfriend that's suave and sufisticated." She said running off, but Sean fell over in complete confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I never said I was her boyfriend!" He yelled out in anger, Julius and Sly fell over laughing their asses off.

"Shut up! You're not helping the cause!" Sean yelled at the two laughing baboons.

It wasn't until a few minutes later they were encountered by another obelisk girl, whom wanted to duel Sean for the same reason.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 1200**

On the Field:

Sean: **Six Samurai - Yariza (1300/800) , Six Samurai - Kamon (1500/1000), Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800)**

2 Facedowns

OBGirl: **Mermaid Knight (1500/700), Wingweaver (2750/ 2450)**

"My move now, I summon **The Six Samurai - Irou! (1700/1200), **next I activate the trap _Breakthrough!, _you'll find out it's effect soon. But First, **Irou,** strike her **Mermaid Knight!" (1500/700)** His blind swordsman slashed to the fish/woman into pieces.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 1000**

"So what, My **Wingweaver** has **2750** ATK, none of your monsters can beat that." She said.

"True, but because of _Breakthrough_, I wont have to. Thanks to this trap, my monsters can go right past your's and attack you directly. Go Six Samurai's!" He called his remaining Samurai's to strike her lifepoints, dropping her to 0.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 0**

After the duel was over, She scolded him over Danni.

"She doesn't want to be your girlfriend alright, just get that out of your mind." She said running off, making Sean once again fall over in frustration and a repeated process of laughing and forceful Shutting up.

Another 3 or 3000! showed up, whom challenged Sean, whom he defeated easily and scolded him on how they think he's trying to hit on Danni. When they finally return to their dorm. Sean expresses his frustration in one word.

"Hah?" Sean said in a complete array of confusion.

"Well, looks like your Obelisk Girl Dorm Enemy #1." Julius said.

"Sucks to be you right now." Sly added "HAHAHAHAHAHA! WOOO!" He laughed harded making him fall over.

"Where do they come up with this stuff. Me and Danni? That's ridiculous, right guys?" Sean asked, but no reply just whistling, he sweatdropped.

"You guys too?" Sean yelled.

"Hey hey, you hung around with the queen, now you gotta deal with the whole swarm." Julius said.

"Hahahaha, bees are painful!" Sly added laughing and falling over again, Julius stared confused at his statement.

"Why does everyone I know think that I'm hitting on Danni?" Sean wondered turning to Julius and Sly.

"Well, uh..uh...Hey look a flying pig!" Sly yelled, causing Sean to turn at the fake spectacle as the other two ran off. Sean turned to see that they're gone.

"Hey, wait a minute....The Flying Pig only exist's in the European Alps. Come back here!" Sean yelled.

Later in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm

"Danni!" An Obelisk girl yelled as she ran to the raven haired girl.

"Uh, what is it Haley?" Danni asked.

"I dueled Sean today..." She said, but before she could finish she was interupted immediatly by Danni shaking her.

"What happened, did you win?" Danni questioned.

"No, I lost. Badly." She said.

"Oh, I guess Sean is good." Danni said. _"But, I won't know how good, until I duel him myself." _Danni thought for awhile, but Haley interupted her train of thought.

"Uh, Danni? Still awake in there?" Haley said snapping her fingers

"Oh, yeah." Danni responded.

"What is with this guy though. He tries to flirt with you all the time..." She said before once again being interupted by a confused Danni.

"Wait a minute, Sean doesn't flirt with me. Geez, what did you duel him just to back him off?" She asked but to no answer.

"Haley!? Why did you do that?" Danni complained to her friend.

"Well it wasn't just me, basically all the Obelisk girls did it." Haley responded.

"What!? Man...this sucks." Danni said and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, what, you like him or something?" Haley asked.

"Wha!? No No No No! I don't like him or anything like that, it's just...he's a nice guy and a good duelist." Danni responded seemingly defending herself with a blush on her face, until they were suddenly interupted by a large scream.

**Sean's POV===**

I was minding my own business outside by the lake, and the sun was near setting, and what a surprise for the umpteenth time today a girl from Obelisk Blue walked up to me demanding I duel her. Gee, I wonder if she's a minion of Danni.

Duel Goes on......

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 1800**

Sean's Field: **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800), The Six Samurai - Yariza (1000/500), The Six Samurai - Irou (1700/1200)**

OBGirl's Field: **Dunamis Dark Witch (1800/1050), Performance of Sword (1950+1500=3450/1850)**

Spell and Trap: **Ritual Weapon (Eq: Performance of Sword)**

"Alright, I remove 2 Six Samurai's from my graveyard in order to Special Summon, **Enishi, Shien's Chancellor! (2200/1200). **It's been a while since I summoned this slightly overweight, madman with the grey and black hair and three swords.

"Now, I activate Enishi's ability, by giving up his attack this turn, he can destroy your P.O.S!" HAHAHAHA! Funny joke. On cue, the mildly-overweight swordsman slashed the bladed temptress.

"Now, I think it's time to end this. **Grandmaster** strike down her **Dark Witch**!" I called as my elder samurai slashed the witch, leaving her field wide open for the finishing strike.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 1500**

"**Irou**, finish her!" My blind warrior struck her directly dropping her points to 0 and ending the duel.

**Sean: 4000 OBGirl: 0**

"Eh, nice game." I said hoping she wouldn't scold me like the other thousand. But she didn't, she did something else...she screamed..LOUD! Loud enough to deafin any multicellular organism within a 5 mile radius.

**Regular POV===**

Danni and the other Obelisk Girls ran to the lake to inspect the source of the scream. It was another Obelisk Blue Girl sitting on the ground.

"Woah, Jane can you scream a little louder. Why scream anyways?" Danni asked her friend now staring a Sean, who was as confused as she was.

"I dueled him and lost, then he scolded me with the most harshest words I've ever heard in my life." She said in an innocent voice.

"Wow, I never knew "Nice Game" was so threatening." Sean replied to himself.

Danni walked over to her friend and picked her up. She returned her eyes to Sean.

"Alright Sean, you wanna duel against a girl. Then why not try me." Danni said putting on her dueldisk.

"Hold on, she's the one that challenged me Danni." Sean defended himself, on the brink of despair.

"Maybe, maybe not. But, either way, this must happen. Do you accept the duel?" She asked. Sean, not being a coward, accepted by nodding his head.

"Smart choice, or a dumb one. Alright Sean, let's see how good you really are." Danni replied.

Sean looked abit nervous and confused but shook it off and his look of nervousness was replaced with one of concentration and determination.

"More than you could ever think. Danni." Sean replied.

"GAME ON!"

**Sean: 4000 Danni: 4000**

"Ladies First then, Now I summon **Darkwing Sorceress** in ATK mode **(1800/1600)** next up I'll play 2 facedowns. and end my turn. Come and get me Sean." She said to him.

"Here they are! I told you the scream came from here." Sly responded running to the duel site.

"Sorry, but I guess the amplitude from the scream messed with my sight too." Julius yelled at him.

"Hey looks like Sean's dueling." Sly said pointing to Sean and then looking at his opponent.

"Oh man, he's facing Danni. Careful man, she packs quite a wallup from what I've heard."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now it's my turn, and I play a spell card, _Six Samurai United_. With it, each time I summon a Six Samurai, It gets a bushido counter. And next, I summon, this guy, **Irou - the Six Samurai (1700/1200)**. Next I play this facedown." Sean concluded.

"Alright, time to start the fireworks. With a ritual spell, _Coronation of Darkness_, with this I can summon a "Dark Angel" as long as I sacrifice monsters with that of the same or higher level as the ritual monster, now I sacrifice my **Darkwing Sorceress (4)** and **Shadow Claw Sentinel (2)** from my hand and now I summon **Dark Angel - Hellenas (2100/2100).** Now if you wanted to activate that trap, you're out of luck, My Dark Angel negates traps during battle.

"Damn that angel." Sean cursed.

"Damn her is right, now I equip the _Ritual Weapon_ to my monster, and with this, she gains 1500 ATK." She explain as her Angel's power grew **(2100+1500=3600/2100)**

"Holy mackerel! That girl has 3600 points. Yo, Sean. This might hurt abit!" Julius yelled out.

"Now watch them in action. **Dark Angel** attack his **Six Samurai Irou**!" She commanded as her angel charged the crossbow weapon and launched an arrow at the blind swordsman and destroyed him.

**Sean: 2100 Danni: 4000**

"Man, that's not how I wanted to start this duel." Sean said _"Danni...man this girl can duel. I'm gonna have to turn it up to win this."_ He thought.

"Now I think that's enough punishment. I'll end there." Danni concluded her turn.

"Alright, time to regroup. I activate _Swiftstrike Armor_ and with this if I draw a Six Samurai, then he's automatically summoned." He said as he drew his card. "Well, I drew **Six Samurai - Zanji **and now I summon him by _Swiftstrike Armor_." The Bright Patterned Armored Warrior was summoned forth (1800/1300). "Next I destroy _Six Samurai United_ and with 2 Bushido Counters, I draw 2 cards." He said as he drew.

"Not Bad, but not good enough to take down my **Dark Angel**." Danni interupted.

"I was getting to that, First off, I activate _Spirit Barrier_! As long as this card stays in play, I take no damage when I have a monster in play. Next up I summon **Six Samurai - Nisashi! (1400/700). **Next, I equip **Zanji** with the _Legendary Ebon Steed_." With the activation, **Zanji** mounted onto a black horse. **(2000/1500)** "Now **Zanji **strike **Hellenas**!" He commanded and his warrior and steed charged at the Angel.

"This is insane. My Angel is much more powerful." Danni explained.

"It's not always power, I'll show you that stealth and strategy can win the duel." Sean said. The Angel shot an arrow at the horse and it fell down and exploded into oblivion, but unaware of Danni or her Angel, but **Zanji** jumped behind the angel and stabbed her in the back, destroying her.

"What happened!? This is ridiculous!" Danni shouted in anger.

"Oh, right. Now Ebon Steed not only gives him a 200 point boost, but if my samurai was to be destroyed, the steed is destroyed instead. As for your monster's premature destruction, **Zanji's** effect destroys any ATK mode monster he attacks, no matter how powerful." **(1800/1300)**

"Now then, it's time for **Nisashi** for his double strike. If he attacks while there's another Six Samurai on the field, then he can attack twice." He explained as his warrior raised his two swords to strike Danni directly.

**Sean: 2100 Danni: 1200**

"That's how it's done!" Julius cheered.

"Weeeeeeeee!!!!HAHAHAHA!" Sly yelled out, Julius just stared in complete confusion.

"I worry about you....all the time Sly." Julius shouted.

"It's a curse I'm afraid." Sly whispered.

"Now, I'll lay one facedown card." Sean concluded.

"Come on Danni, don't let him win." An obelisk girl cheered.

"I know, relax." Danni reassured as she drew. "Now, I'll activate this spell card, Infernal Vortex, Now I remove from play two Dark Attribute Monsters in my graveyard and now I can bring forth a new creature." She explained as a fiery vortex was contured in front of her. "Now I remove 2 monster and summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" She shouted as out of the vortex, came the pure black dragon with the demon-like red eyes and it let out a large roar. **(2400/2000)**

"She has the legendary Red-Eyes!?" Julius yelled awstruck.

"That's right. Now, I play this spell card, _Heavy Storm_! and this destroys every spell and trap on the field, and as an added bonus, the **Shadow Claw Sentinel** I sent to the grave by the ritual summoning of Hellenas, her effect deducts 500 points from your strongest monster for each spell or trap destroyed by heavy storm's effect. So since you lost 2 Spells and traps, **Zanji** loses 1000 ATK. **(800/1300)**

"Great." Sean said sarcastically.

"Now, **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**, Inferno Fire Blast!" She commanded as her dragon launched it's trademark, giant red fire ball surrounded by a dark aura and destroyed the weakened warrior.

**Sean: 500 Danni: 1200**

"Alright Danni!" Another Obelisk Girl yelled out and others joined in on the cheering.

"Yeah, pay him back for scolding me." Jane yelled.

"Oh please." Danni responded, shocking all of the girls. "You really expect me to believe that story. I knew from the start that you faked it. Not only that! But I know what you guys have been doing. Swarming poor Sean and challenging him to a duel with the same mission to isolate him from me."

Danni said abit ticked.

"Well, um...If you knew all that, then why'd you challenge me then?" Sean asked confused.

"Simple, because you showed skill in that duel against that creepy pervert and I wanted to see how you stacked against me." Danni explained.

"Well, So far you're definetly the best I've dueled since I arrived." Sean complimented.

"Thanks, but save the compliments until after I win. Now, let's see what you've got left Sean." Danni called out her opponent and laid a facedown.

"You'll soon find out that there's alot left." Sean said as he drew. "I summon **Yaichi - the Six Samurai (1300/800). **Now that I have 2 Six Samurai monsters out, I can summon the ace-monster of my deck. I summon **Great Shogun Shien**!" Sean called forth his ace monster, under a cloud of mist came the armored shogun. **(2500/2400)**

"Don't worry Danni, you still have your facedown!" An obelisk girl reminded her.

_"Like it matters, I know Sean can counter that." _She thought and let out a sigh.

"I activate **Yaichi's** effect, now he destroys your facedown!" Sean explained as his warrior fired an arrow at the facedown.

"Now, **Shogun** take down **Red-Eyes**." Sean commanded his Shogun to attack, and he unleashed his katana and slice **Red-Eyes** in half, destroying it.

**Sean: 500 Danni: 1100**

_"I knew it."_ Danni thought.

"Sorry Danni, but I duel to win. **Nisashi**, attack her directly!" His dual blade samurai landed the finishing blow on Danni, dropping her LP to 0.

**Sean: 500 Danni: 0**

"He won" Sly yelled out. "Yeeeah!"

"Nice work man." Julius said giving him a thumbs up.

The scene transitioned, Sean and Danni went up to eachother.

"Alright, I guess I still have a long way to get up to your level." Danni said.

"No, the only thing that saved me from losing was skill and a little luck. You're definatly at my level Danni. You're an awesome duelist." Sean complimented.

"Wow, Thanks Sean." Danni thanked him for the compliment. They shook hands in respect and stared at eachother.

"Alright you two, enough eye-gazing. Time for us to go home." Julius said dragging Sean back to him and Sly.

"Uh, later Danni." Sean said.

"Okay, see you guys later." She waved goodbye.

"Come on Sean." Julius said dragging him back to the Ra Dorm.

_**Well, Chapter 4 in the books. Oh and I finally wised up and decided to overcome my laziness. Yaichi and Kamon have been redlighted by effects. I don't like...Tough Noodles.**_

_**Yaichi: Come on! Just one more Chapter where we can attack.**_

_**Kamon: Yeah, pleeeez!**_

_**Sparrow09: Uh.........Of Course!**_

_**Yaichi: Really?  
**_

_**Sparrow09: No.**_

_**Now things will get even better. For those who are wondering about Julius. Well just wait and read the next chapter. **__**"Aerial Assault! Julius, the Flight Ace."**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	5. Aerial Assault! Julius the Flight Ace

**Rolling, Speed and.....Cue Fighing Mecha-Godzilla Scene! Let's Go!**

**Chapter 5: Aerial Assault! Julius, the Flight Ace**

It was pretty normal in the Ra Yellow Dorm, nice and peaceful...well you know, as peaceful as it could be with Sly around. "One more Dead! Yey!" He yelled continuing his game.

"Man, how long can people last with Sly around." Sean wondered dodging oncoming objects that Sly randomly threw in rage and victory the same.

"A normal person, 3...4 minutes. Sometimes it's great to be abnormal." Julius explained. As they continued watching Sly's rampaging outburst against the digitized enemies, suddenly came a crash from nearby.

"What was that?" Sean wondered running towards the scene. Julius quickly followed.

"Let's go Sly." Julius called out to his shorter stubbier friend.

"Just 4 or 5 more hours." He said, with his eyes glued to the screen. But he was dragged from behind to follow Sean again.

After Sean, Julius and Sly started seeking out the cause of the crash, they found themselves in the Ra Yellow Common Room, there they saw a middle-aged man with long hair and a mustache, with his head down, screaming in depression.

"Professor...um.....Satyr! That's it. What happened to you?" Sean asked.

"Oh wo, is me! Est no es bueno." he said still depressed.

"Okay...Why is no es bueno?" Julius asked.

"I've just discovered that my job is in total jeopardy! I have been challenged by Professor Crowler to a duel. If I lose, my job will be terminated." Satyr explained.

"They can't do that!" Sean yelled.

"Shepherd can. You see, both the Obelisk Blue dorm and the Slifer Red dorm have made names for themselves. The Blue Dorm, home to the top duelists of the school and the smartest and most enriched in talent." He continued.

"Gee thanks alot teach..." Sean said sarcastically.

"And then there's the slifer dorm. Home to the infamous Jaden Yuki. Because of him, that dorm has become invincible. And Shepherd won't terminate they're position, because the Red Dorm is "Still under new construction"." He said. "But me....and the Ra Dorm. No respect. I have walked this Academy unnoticed for years, taking backseat to all the teachers. Not only me, but the entire Ra Dorm is looked down upon, because we're....average."

_**Flashback====**_

_Duel Academy Staff Room. 11:20 A.M_

"Alright, looks like we've covered all the topics, does anyone else have something to bring up?" Chancellor Shepherd asked his board of educators.

"I do sir, who's this guy." Crowler asked pointing to Satyr.

"Well.....I don't know...He's uhh.." Shepherd stammered looking at his Academy reference page, under teachers. "Ah, he's Professor Satyr." Satyr looked nervous, and was on the brink of going insane.

"I'm the Head of the Ra Dorm!" Satyr blurted out.

"mmm....I've never heard of you, nor have I ever seen you before. Chancellor, honestly. I've spent years bringing up the reputation of the Obelisk Blue Dorm and the Slifer dorm was well noticed until Jaden Yuki departed. But the Ra Dorm, well not that it's bad or anything....but it hasn't stood out...I think we need someone new for the job." Crowler suggested, causing Satyr to jump out of his seat.

"Now Crowler, I don't think terminating his position is the best choice." Shepherd explained.

"Then, maybe he could put his duelist where is dorm is." Crowler said.

"If you want to duel, Amigo...You've got on...." Satyr stood up, only to be interupted.

"Not you...I was thinking, we have a student duel. Yes, you take a student from the Ra Dorm, anyone and I'll select one from my glorious Obelisk Blue Dorm, if you win, you can keep your job." Crowler said.

"But, should I win. Then, senor. I get access to unlimited ingredients...To make all my delicious recipes! Mue Beuno!" Satyr included his end of the deal.

"Very well. The duel will be tomorrow. I hope you know what you're doing........uh...." Shepherd stammered again.

"Satyr." Satyr responded depressed.

_**End Flashback====**_

"NOOOOOO!!! I...AM...NOT.....AVERAGE!!!!!!" Sly yelled punching the wall a few times then pulling out a Spartan Laser.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Just chilax man." Julius calmed his compadre.

"Well, we just need to show what the Ra Dorm is made of. How can this dorm be average...You got us....we're far from average and what people these days call...."Normal"." Sean said using emphesis on "Normal".

"Well, amigos. You are my last hope." Satyr said still on his knees

"Alright....Looks like it's up to us now guys." Sean said to the other two.

"But who's going to duel?" Sly wondered.

"I think, since we are at equal fields of talent...I believe we need to settle this in the most civilized and honorable way known.....Rock, Paper, Scizzors."

ROCK

PAPER

SCIZZORS

SHOOT!!!

"DAMNIT!" Sean yelled as he noticed a dark brown hand with a paper coving his and Sly's rock.

"Well, looks like it's my turn to step up." Julius said.

"Oh well, can't duel 'em all." Sean said in defeat.

_The Next Day...._

The Duel Arena was packed for the match that would determine Satyr's future.

"This is it. Julius' has to win this duel." Sean said.

"Or else what?" a familiar feminine voice impeeded into the conversation.

"Danni?" Sean said turning his head.

"The one and only." Danni cleverly responded as she took her seat next to Sean. "So what why is it so important that Julius has to win this duel?"

"I thought you knew already. Well, Crowler called out Satyr in a staff meeting and Julius is representing him to defend him, if he wins, Satyr gets to stay." Sean explained.

"Man, that's just like Crowler to go after a teacher, just to make himself look good." Danni said disgusted

"Relax, just let Julius win this duel, and we can all look back on this and laugh....or cry...or engragingly axe someone in the back. Who knows." Sean said, leaving a confused look on Danni.

"You sure know how to confuse someone don't you Sean." Danni said.

On the field...

"Alright, let's begin, Raymond Richards and Julius Williams." Crowler announced.

"Alright dude. I don't care about this Ra Yellow guy, so I'm not going easy on you." He said to the taller dark teen aka. Julius.

"Good, we wouldn't want a 1 turn ass-kicking now would we?" Julius responded turning the other way. They activated their dueldisks and readied the duel.

**Julius: 4000 Raymond: 4000**

"I'll start this off, with...**Luster Dragon** in ATK mode **(1900/1600)** and I'll lay one card facedown.

"My move then. He're goes. I summon, **Jet Force - Crusader** in ATK mode." On command, he called forth a silver air-fighter to the field. **(900/800)** "Now for my Crusader's ability. He can attack you directly. Go **Jet Force - Crusader**!" Julius commanded as his fighter launched into the air, letting down a barret of gunfire.

**Julius: 4000 Raymond: 3100**

"Grr...Man, not part of my plan." Raymond responded by the attack.

"Next I'll lay these two facedown and call off for now." Julius concluded.

Meanwhile....

"Whoa, never seen those cards before." Danni exclaimed

"Until last night, neither did I. Apparently, his deck fit Julius perfectly." Sean explained.

_**Flashback====**_

_Sean and Julius were running through his deck before tomorrow's duel, while Sly continued to enragingly battle the XBOX 360._

_"DAMN YOU FLOOD!" He threw something randomly._

_"Yo, take it easy. We're working here." Julius called out. "Now then, I just hope my deck can handle it." _

_"Well, let me take a look at it." Sean offered, as Julius handed his deck to him. "I've never seen these cards before.....Crusader...attack directly....Hanger....." He continued to run through Julius' deck. _

_"Well, by the effects of these cards, you've got quite the deck. I'm sure you'll do fine." Sean reassured._

_"Nice to know that. You know Sean, I think both our strategies are similar." Julius said. "I've always loved using these cards. They remind me of the sky. You see, I come from a family of legendary pilots, my daddy, his daddy and his daddie's daddy. You might say that, flying's in the blood." Julius said_

_**End Flashback====**_

"He's right about are strategies, but don't take my word for it." Sean concluded

Back to the Duel...

"Alright. Time to comeback, Now raise my offensive, **Hunter Dragon** in ATK Mode **(1700/100)**

and I'll equip Luster Dragon with this spell, _Dragon Claw_. It increases the ATK of Luster Dragon by 600. **(2500/1600)** . Now Luster Dragon attack!" Raymond ordered as his dragon fired a blue flame at the machine.

"With that, I spring this trap." Julius interupted

"A trap?" Raymond said nervously.

"Yeah, _Courageous Reinforcements_. With this card, I can bring forth another Jet Force monster from my hand. I choose Jet Force - Vortex Breaker." His new machine came out of the Trap Card and on to the field, this one larger than the first fighter.

"Big deal, my monsters can crush them easily." Raymond responded.

"Too bad, they can't be destroyed this turn. As for Damage, I play Spirit Barrier! And with this Trap, As long as I have a monster out, I take no battle damage." Julius explained

"Drat, I lay one facedown and end my turn." Raymond concluded.

"My move, oh I almost forgot to mention my **Vortex Breaker's** special power. I select 3 Spell or Trap cards and my Breaker gains 3 counters. (Select: _Spirit Barrier, Dragon Claws_ and Raymond's Facedown) Now then, Don't think I have just low level monsters, Time to bring out, the big guns.

I sacrifice my **Crusader** to summon, **Jet Force - Sky Raider (2000/2100)**" Julius brought forth an even bigger jet, this one dark blue with turrets on both sides of the wing.

"My Luster Dragon can take that card easily." Raymond responded.

"Oh yeah, how's this for easy. I play a spell card, _Sabotage!_ You're gonna love this spell, with it, I can take half of your **Luster Dragon's** original ATK and add it to my strongest monster until the end of the turn." **(Luster Dragon 2500/1600 - 950= 1550/1600) (Jet Force - Sky Raider 2000/2100 + 950 = 2950/2100)**

"Ah crap."

"Alright, now time to strengthen my offense some more, I play _Reverse Hanger_, Now by removing one JF monster I can summon a new of the same level. I remove **Crusader** to summon, **Air Bandit** **(1300/300)** . I think it's safe to say I can attack, because during the battle phase, with **Sky Raider **out, you can't activate set cards until my battle phase ends. First off, **Vortex Breaker, **attack his weakened **Luster Dragon!** "

"Next up, **Sky Raider** attack his **Hunter Dragon**!" His larger air-fighter bombed the weaker dragon. "And finally **Air Bandit**, attack him directly!" His final plane used a baret of machine gun fire to hit Raymond and level his lifepoints.

**Julius: 4000 Raymond: 500**

"Sweet." Sean said.

"WE GET FOOD HOORAH!" Sly said.

"I'm okay with it." Sean said.

"You're letting Sly rub off on you Sean." Danni responded.

"Nah, just great to be a kid again." Sean said his confusing statement.

Back to the duel....

"If you're done, then it's my move. I play this spell card, _Catastrophe Summon_, I can Tribute summon monsters from my graveyard and summon a new monster of the same type. So I sacrifice my **Hunter and Luster Dragon** and call forth the mighty, **Light and Darkness Dragon!** " He called an in a flash of light and a cyclone of dark aura, the half black-half white dragon appeared. **(2800/2400)**

"Oh man. That's one big monster." Julius responded.

"And it only gets bigger. I play a spell card, this is the _Release Guantlet_ and when equipped to a Dragon-Type Monster, my monster can inflict damage to your Lifepoints equal to your monster's ATK." Raymond explained as his dragon put on the guantlet. "Now **Light and Darkness Dragon**, attack his **Jet Force - Air Raider** !" He commanded as his dragon let out a burst of half-light and half-dark blasts and destroyed the machine and thanks to the Release Guantlet, inflicted a pretty good deal of damage.

**Julius: 1200 Raymond: 500**

"But the fun doesn't end here, I activate the spell card, _Blessing of the Marque_. With this card out, each time you take damage to your lifepoints, I'll be glad to regain half of it to my points."

**Julius: 1200 Raymond: 1900**

"Well, that turned things around." Julius said to himself.

"Now, I guess this was enough punishment for one turn." Raymond concluded.

"Time to turn this around and around. Now, I summon **Jet Force - Wing Slicer (1800/1200), **but he won't be around for long, I sacrifice my 3 monsters and call forth the **Jet Force - Cyclone Fortress**!" The three fighters made way for the giant mechanical flying fortress, armed with dozens of turrets. **(3000/2000)**

"3000 points?" Raymond said amazed.

"Right, and with him out, all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed." Julius explained and on cue Raymond's spell and trap cards were destroyed.

"Now I guess it's time to end this, with **Cyclone Fortress' **second effect, now when he attacks, half of the target's ATK is added on to his ATK. **(3000/2000 + 1400 = 4400/2000)** And not only that, but I can remove from play my **Jet Force - Air Bandit**, and in doing so, you're monster loses 1000 ATK." **(2800/2400 - 1000 = 1800/2400)**

"Crap all! I'm finished!" Raymond yelled out.

"**Cyclone Fortress**, end this!" His fortress aimed it's turrets and fired at the dark and light dragon, destroying it in a flash and ending the duel.

**Julius: 1200 Raymond: 0**

"Woo! Woo! he conquered forever!" Sly yelled, high fiving Sean.

"Nice one. He swarmed and conquered, just like moi." Sean said.

"Not bad at all. Looks like Satyr can stay." Danni said.

".......who?" Sean wondered and Danni sweatdropped.

"You know....your headmaster...the guy Julius dueled to protect his job. Ring any bells?" She continued to drop clues.

It took Sean and Sly a couple minutes ".....Oh, right. That guy." Sean responded.

"That was close, almost forgot our own headmaster's name." Sly said relieved.

"Well he doesn't make it very easy." Sean said.

Later on that night in the ra dorm.

"DAMN YOU FLOOD!" A voice from a room called as the controller hit the wall, but it wasn't Sly.

"Take it easy, Sean." Julius said.

"Sly must be rubbing off on me, just like Danni said." Sean explained.

"You Lose." the game said.

"I'll give you something to lose!" Sean jumped at the game, but Julius held him back.

"Hahahaha, not so easy being like me is it!?" Sly responded.

The night went on....as normally as it possibly could. Maybe things finally could dile down....NOT!

**_Okay...nice and simple. Finally introduced Julius' Deck. It took some time to figure out the Jet Force Monster's creation, but I think they worked out. As for, the next couple of chapters...I could go in any direction. I'm open to any suggestions you guys have. Just Review Please :-)_**


	6. The Red Wonder

**_Just incase I haven't wrote a Disc. yet: I don't own Yugioh, If I did, there would be blood, gore and ADAM WEST!_**

**Chapter 6: The Red Wonder!**

"Ouch! I told you, I'm not probed by the flood!" Sean responded to Sly's unusual inspection of his head for the vicious flood parasite.

"Just one more look at that brain." He said taking a device.

"Dude, there's no way I'm letting you put that thing in my skull cavity and dig in my brain!" Sean responded angrily.

"Christ, you guys need to chilax. Because, I beat that Raymond guy and Professor Sapphire gets to keep his job." Julius explained to his friends relaxing them.

"It's Satyr not Sapphire....right?" Sean corrected his extremely tall friend. "Anyways you're not really helping me out either, what with nearly destroying my digestive systems with "The Williams MOJO 47 bean Chili Suprise". Now I know what the suprise is...indigestion!"

"I could've sworn that my brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce would've added more flavor to it." Julius sulked.

"I'll tell you one more time kid, get out of here! Go back to your slacker red dorm!" A snobbish voice impeeded in the trio's sound range. They saw a few obelisk blue guys confronting some slifer red duelist.

"Hey, it's our shop too. I don't think the store clerk would like you putting up a fight with us." The Blonde Haired Slifer stood up for himself. He was about Sean's height, maybe shorter and not as good of a muscular tone, similarly wore the slifer jacket unbuttoned.

"Yeah, well you Slifer's are too poor to buy anything, so just get lost!" The taller Obelisk said. And with that statement, it was about to get physical, until Sean intervened.

"Hey, why don't you leave, obviously you haven't learned anything since I last dueled you Allen." Sean said to the apparently familiar obelisk blue.

"Wait, you're that guy. The one that beat me! You have alot of nerve coming here after what you happened. I ought to punch you square in the face." Allen threatened.

"You really haven't learn, or you would've remember the last time to tried to punch me." Sean cleverly retaliated, causing the obelisk to rage up in anger, but he then shook it off.

"Forget it, I'll deal with you later." Allen said walking away along with the other 2 blue students.

"Wooh, whatever you did to him before Sean, he's really after you about it now." Julius said to his brown haired friend, Sean just shrugged and went over to the Slifer Red Duelist.

"What was up with that?" Sean asked the blonde haired guy.

"Nothing, just Obelisk jerks being....well jerks. It's nothing, I could've taken them." He responded.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Allen isn't that tough. I'm sure his buddies aren't any better." Sean told the blonde guy who laughed.

"I'm Johnny by the way. Johnny Dogma." He introduced himself, reaching out his hand for Sean to shake.

"Sean Dodge, nice to meet ya." Sean said while shaking his hand.

"'Sup, Julius Williams and this is....." Julius stopped to see Sly using a device to pick up alien lifeforms. "....Sly." Julius said, typically not suprised by Sly's action.

"Sly McClane." He said pulling his hand out for Johnny to shake, but realize his was holding the device and put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks for the help anyways." Johnny said to the three Ra's. "I'll see you guys around, later." He finished and walked away.

Later on in the Ra Dorm. Things went as normal as mentally possible. Sly played the 360 until it was about 10:30 and Julius threw him back in his room.

"You know Sean, thing's have gotten REALLY wierd since I met you." Julius told his fellow Ra.

"Really. You seriously think that having to have Sly for a friend isn't wierd? Yeah, I'm the cat's pajamas of wierd." Sean said ducking his head into his pillows and drifting to sleep...but not for long. After about 3 minutes, his PDA went off. _**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

"Hello? Who's this?" Sean asked.

"Wha'sup Sean, nice to see you again." The calling person responded. Sean rubbed his eyes to see.

"Johnny? What is it? I just went to sleep." Sean explained

"Oh, sorry but, it can't wait. Meet me outside of the Ra Dorm and bring your dueldisk." He said hanging up.

"But..uh.....man, couldn't this have waited 'till tomorrow?" Sean complained grabbing his disk and putting his jacket, shoes and other stuff on and headed out.

"....Sean?" Julius said waking up, to see his friend leave. He then got up and went to wake up Sly.

Meanwhile Outside......

"Alright, you showed up." Johnny said, showing his disk.

"Thanks alot for ruining my sleep." Sean said

"Sorry, but I wanted to duel you sooo bad." He apologized.

"Alright, then. Let's get started." Sean said activating his dueldisk.

"DUEL!!!" They shouted as Julius and Sly came out of the Ra dorm to watch.

"Isn't that Johnny?" Julius wondered of Sean's opponent.

"This should be interesting. Hehehehe." Sly said evily, rubbing his hands together.

**Sean: 4000 Johnny: 4000**

"If you don't mind, I'll start! And I call **Nova Summoner** in ATK Mode **(1400/800)**" He revealed his circular ring-like Light Monster. "Next I'll throwdown a facedown." Johnny concluded.

"My turn. What a conveniant hand. First I summon **The Six Samurai - Yaichi! (1300/800)**" Sean called on his trusty yellow armored samurai-archer. "Oh, and my favorite play, the Special Summon, as in I "Special Summon" **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai**." His eldest samurai warrior took to the field** (2100/800). **"Now then, I activate **Yaichi's** effect, now since there's a Six Samurai out, he can destroy your facedown card." On cue, his archer shot an arrow at the facedown, destroying it. "Now **Grandmaster** attack his **Nova Summoner**!" The old swordsman stood straight up and swiftly sliced the ring-like monster in two.

**Sean: 4000 Johnny: 3300**

"Good, now my **Nova Summoner's** ability activates. Now when he's destroyed, I get to Special Summon a light-attribute monster with 1500 or less ATK. I choose, **Layard the Liberator (1400/1500)**"In a burst of light, his sleek bodied, six armed, winged fairy took the field, levitating in front of his fellow duelist.

"Lucky for you, **Yaichi** can't attack on the turn he uses his effect, I'll lay two facedowns." Sean concluded.

"My move." Johnny began as he drew his card. _"Well, with those Six Samurai's he's got, I'm sure he's gonna try and swarm me with them. I'd better get rid of those two and fast." _He thought planning his next move. " I summon the **Royal Knight** in ATK mode" His new light monster was similar to his Majestic Mech but a little bulkier and carried a sword with a bright gem in the blade. **(1300/800)**

"Not bad. Let's see where you're going with this." Sean responded.

"Oh you'll see. I play a spell card, _Light Circle_. With this card all Fairy-Type Monsters gain 200 for each Fairy on the field, since I have 2, they both recieve 400 ATK **(1300/800+400=1700/800) (1400/1500+400=1800/1500)** Not only that but I activate another Spell Card, _Lockdown_, and this forbids you from activating any set cards during the battle phase for 3 turns." He said showing his card.

"Great." Sean grunted.

"Now, **Royal Knight** attack **Yaichi**!" Johnny ordered, as his knight met sword for bow with Sean's archer and won.

**Sean: 3600 Johnny: 4100**

"Incase, you're wondering how my lifepoints went up. It's thanks to my **Royal Knight**, because whenever he destroys a monster, my lifepoints increase by that destroyed monster's DEF." He thoroughly explained. "Since your **Grandmaster** is stronger, I'll lay one facedown and end my turn." He concluded.

"Alright then. My move, and I activate _Swifstrike Armor_ and now I draw, now if I draw a Six Samurai, I can summon it, And looks like I get to summon **The Six Samurai - Nisashi** in ATK mode **(1400/700)** and not only that but I can Normal Summon **Six Samurai - Irou** in ATK mode as well **(1700/1200)**" His two warriors joined his old swordsman on the field opposing Johnny's two monsters.

"Okay, major momentum shift." Johnny replied

"That's nothing. Next, I activate, a little card called _Cunning of the Six Samurai_. With this, I can trade in a Six Samurai on my field, for one in my graveyard, so I trade **Nisashi** for **Yaichi **and now activate his ability again to destroy your facedown." Sean explained as once again his archer launched an arrow at the facedown.

"Not again, I hated this move the first time." Johnny complained.

"Oh, then you'll REALLY hate this. Now I attack you. **Grandmaster **attack **Layard the Liberator**!"

**Sean: 3600 Johnny: 3800**

"Next, since a fairy monster left, your **Royal Knight** loses 200 points **(1700/800-200=1500/800)** Now, **Irou **strike down his **Royal Knight**!" His blind warrior sliced Johnny's knight to pieces

**Sean: 3600 Johnny: 3600**

"Alright, I guess that's all I've got for now." Sean concluded.

"Good, my move. I play the _Pot of Greed_, which let's me draw two cards. Now, I play this spell, _Graceful Charity_, now I draw three and discard two. Alright, I'm set up. I play the spell _Ray of Life_, with this, I can discard one card from my hand in order to Special Summon a Light-Attribute Monster to the field, and I choose **Airknight Parsath**!" He called his centaur knight, clad in blue, gold and white. **(1900/1400+200=2100/1400)** "But that's not all, I'm going to sacrifice him to, evolve him into **Neo-Parsath the Sky Paladin! (2300/2000+200=2500/2000)**

"Now that's a monster." Sean replied to the new levitating winged warrior.

"And it's time he's show you what he can do. First I'm going to activate a field spell, _Sanctuary in the Sky!"_Suddenly the field changed, we were in the sky, high above the clouds, sitting on levitating platforms in front of giant stone ruins. "Now, First I think I need to lean the advantage back to me. So I'm gonna summon the **Warrior of Zera** in ATK mode **(1600/1600)** But he won't be around for long, because I'm going to transform him into on of my favorite and strongest monsters. Say hello, to **Archlord Zerato**!" Out of the Sanctuary, came a new winged warrior, clad in an orange cape and feathered wings and a silver helmet **(2800/2300+400=3200/2300)** **(NPSKY-2500/2000+200=2700/2000)**. "Now I activate **Archlord's** effect, now by discarding my last card, which is a light-attribute monster, I can destroy all of your monsters." He discarded and the Sanctuary orb lit up and destroyed the three opposing warriors.

"Activate Trap, _Leveling the Troops_, With this I can Special Summon a Six Samurai when my monster's are destroyed, Now **Kamon** is summoned in Defense Mode. (1500/1000)" Sean Brought forth the Dynamite armed Samurai as his final defense. "Plus an added bonus, Since I have no other monsters out, I gain lifepoints equal to my Six Samurai's attack." Sean explained.

**Sean: 5100 Johnny: 3600**

_"All I can do is pad my points, because I can't activate Traps during battle thanks to his Lockdown Spell."_ Sean thought.

"Fine then, **Neo-Parsath**, eliminate his final defense." His sky paladin raised his sword and crushed the Samurai to pieces. "And thanks to **Parsath's** Piercing effect, you still take damage." he explained.

**Sean: 3400 Johnny: 3600**

"Now, **Archlord Zerato**, attack him directly!" His **Archlord** let out a wave of sharp feathers striking Sean directly and taking a huge chunk out of his lifepoints.

**Sean: 200 Johnny: 3600**

"Oh by the way, with Sanctuary on the field, my Neo-Parsath gains the difference between out lifepoints when I'm winning."** (2700/2000+3400=6100/2000)** I end my turn."

-----------+

"Oh damn, Sean got nailed that round." Julius said.

"Yes, and now, Johnny has two nearly invincible monsters on his field." Sly added.

"Let's see if Sean can pull a rabbit out of his deck." Julius wondered.

-----------+

"Okay, I don't know about a rabbit, but I have the Swiftstrike Armor! And with it, I can Special Summon **Six Samurai - Zanji (1800/1300)** next, I activate my trap, _Double-Edged Sword Technique_, now I can summon two Samurai's from my graveyard, and I choose **Irou and Grandmaster! (1700/1200) (2100/800)** and Now I remove **Nisashi and Yaichi **from my graveyard to Summon forth, **Enishi, Shien's Chancellor. (2200/1200)** Now to finish the party, let's invite the head hancho himself, with at least 2 Six Samurai's out, I bring out the **Great Shogun Shien**!" The legendary warrior makes his trademark entrance in the cloud of dark mist. **(2500/2400)**. Now I'll play the field spell, _Shien's Castle of Mist_." Suddenly the field changed from a heavenly, tranquell place to a dark and gloomy building.

"Now, for my favorite part. Now with the Sanctuary gone, your monster's special powers go too." Sean explained as **Neo-Parsath's** ATK lowered **(6100/2000-3400=2700/2000)** "Now, I activate **Enishi's** special ability." Sean said.

"What ability does he have?" Johnny wondered.

"Hehe, Not much, just the ability to destroy any monster instantly." Sean said confidently, and Johnny gasped. "Now **Enishi**, destroy the **Archlord Zerato**!" The middle-aged 3-sworded samurai struck the **Archlord**, destroying him, as a result, lowering **Neo-Parsath's** power **(2500/2000)**

"Now, It's time to end this. **Great Shogun Shien** attack his **Neo-Parsath**!" He ordered as his Shogun drew his sword and lunged toward the sky paladin, whom counter-attacked, both being destroyed as a result.

"They're both destroyed." Johnny yelled.

"You spent every card in your hand to build up that offense, and in one turn, it was gone and you don't have a single card to stop mine. You're wide open. You lose. **Six Samurai's** end this!" His remaining Samurai's readied their attacks **(1800+1700+2100=Game Over)**

**Sean: 200 Johnny: 0**

"Wow, I didn't think a duel could turn that hard for the worse. I've a long way to go." Johnny explained a little awstruck.

"We're all still learning. Nobody has perfect cards, all decks have flaws. The trick is to find the strengths and weaknesses of the deck you build and support the strengths and eliminate the weaknesses. Nice duel." Sean said, pulling him back to his feet.

"Yeah, it was a great match dude. But, for now, I'd better get back to my dorm, before my Dorm Master realizes I'm gone. Later you three!" he said running back to the Slifer Dorm.

"How the hell is that guy a Slifer. I was this close to losing, I mean this close...Look at that margin of closness." Sean said gesturing the amount of closeness.

"Yeah, yeah it was close. Well, Jaden Yuki was the same. He was a Slifer Red and still was the best duelist at the school." Julius explained.

"Calm down! ya won didn't ya!? So we can all go back inside and play the XBOX." Sly said smiling heavily.

"Nuh-uh, No way. You'll be up 'till 5:00 in the morning, two days later! Back to bed you little insane patient you." Julius said pushing him back up to his dorm room.

"And to think, I could've lived a normal life." Sean said sarcastically to himself, walking back into the Ra Dorm. "But then I couldn't have spent my time with the insanity brothers."

**_New OC, how do ya like Johnny Dogma. Repping the Fairies. Okay, you know the drill. I'll update ASAP, or ASAIFLI (As Soon As I Feel Like It). I would still like to hear some of your suggestions for this story. Feel free to reply, there are no wrong replies here....except that one. WRONG! hahaha! _**

**_One more thing: " And howcome Batman doesn't dance anymore, remember the Batuci?" Starts doing the batuci (Adam West "The Simpsons, Mr. Plow")_**


	7. Kaisen's Chess Game in the Shadows

**_I'm proud to say that, this chapter contains only 38% Rat Poison and Only 60% Mustard Gas_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 7: Kaisen's Chess Game in the Shadows**

"And that's Checkmate my friend." An obelisk blue said sipping his tea, as he took his opponent's king. "So, who's my next victim?" He asked with his british accent, towards some other Obelisk Guys.

"This guy creeps me out." An obelisk girl said who was sitting at table nearby.

"Yeah...you got that right." Danni said to her friend.

"Whats up Danni. Making...uh...friends?" Sean said confused by her actions of making herself invisible.

"Nah, it's just that guy over there..." She said pointing towards the chess man.

"Yep, that's a guy alright." Sean said jokingly.

"Not just any guy." Julius interupted. "That's Kaisen Kingsland. Apparently he's a chess pro, and he's not afraid to show it off."

"I hate show-offs." Sean said.

"Then why don't you take him down." Julius said, as Danni and he started to push him towards the chess table.

"Whaa! Hey what the!?'' Sean said trying to escape.

"So you're my next victim Ra. Alright, let's do this." He said with his overly british accent.

"Thanks alot guys." Sean said to his taller African-American friend and his female raven haired friend. "Fine, Game on I guess."

They began, Sean moved his chess piece 2 spaces foward, Kaisen countered with the same. The match went on, Kaisen took Sean's Knight, Sean took Kaisen's Bishop, it raged on for 5 whole minutes! Until they were at a standstill, Sean had 4 pieces remaining, and Kaisen had 6. Then Kaisen saw a move and moved his queen in for an attack.

"Check" he said to Sean.

Sean looked carefully and noticed he left his right side open for a strike. Then Sean move his knight an L-Shape away from the king.

"Checkmate." Sean said the famous word. And everyone gasped at the possible victory for Sean.

"What? No...That's not possible!" Kaisen said, looking at the board for any possible move he could make, but nothing. It was over. "I couldn't have lost!"

"Wow, I can't believe you won Sean." Danni responded abit awestruck.

"Grrr....This isn't over!" He said taking his chessboard and running off.

"....What's with him?" Sean wondered.

"Sore loser I guess." Julius answered.

"Well, at least everybody isn't afraid to be within a 20 foot distance of him anymore." Danni explained.

"Obelisk's are wierd." Sean stated.

"Sean...think about it....Sly. Enough said." Danni responded.

"Yeah, but you guys got those Obelisk jerks, That Allen guy, Kaisen....you." Sean responded only to be slapped in the head. "I probably deserved that one." he said rubbing the area of the hit.

"Hehehe, Yeah you did." Julius said laughing.

Nighttime, at the obelisk dorm...

"It can't be right....I couldn't have lost!" Kaisen continued to sulk after his defeat. "I was the best and here came this nobody...And just beat me!" He said knocking stuff off of his desk. One of which was his deck, which scattered out of the deck box, what wasn't aware of one card, a mysterious card, covered in darkness.

**"You possess great hatred and darkness in your soul. You'd be the perfect subject."** A mysterious voice came out of the darkness.

"Wha? Who said that? Who's there!?" Kaisen wondered, freaked out from "Hearing voices"

**"I'm a friend, a friend that can help you get the revenge I know you want..."** The darkness said

"AAAAHHHH!!!" The Darkness entered Kaisen's head and suddenly his eyes turned read.

**"Time for you to excact revenge, revenge on the one called Sean Dodge...."** The voice said inside the possessed soul's head.

"Destroy Sean." He said, his voice, emotionless, as he left his room.

At the Abandoned Dorm

Danni stood out of the extremely run down building. _"So much destruction...pain...tainted darkness. I can feel it..."_ She thought. _"Why, does this have to happen?" _

"Danni?" A voice came out of the woods, making her turn rapidly, her flashlight revealed Sean.

"Oh, Sean. It's you." Danni responded.

"The Abandoned Dorm...I've heard stories about this place..." He said. "So what are you doing here."

"You know, I was about to ask you the same. What are you, stalking me or something?" She said half sarcastic.

"Do I look perverted to you?" Sean asked, it took her a couple seconds to answer, making Sean sweatdrop.

"I guess not." Danni answered. "So what stories have you heard about this place?"

"Like, student's went missing here, that they played the Shadow games here. Of course that stuff was over, after the darkness left."

"Darkness, yeah, but darkness never dies Sean." Danni responded

"I know, there is a balance of life in the universe...Believe me, I've heard it before." Sean replied

"You know....." She started then turned her head away from Sean.

"What?" He wondered.

"Everytime I come here...it's like...I can feel...the shadows....the darkness...It's like I have the ability to see the Shadow Realm." Danni tried to explain.

"That's some ability. I guess...it's something you don't want to have..." He guess and she nodded her head sideways.

"It just reminds me of all of the destruction that place caused." Danni said lowering her head.

"I'm sorry..." Sean apologized.

"It's alright, I just hope nothing like that happens again." Danni said raising her head up with a smile on her face again.

"That's the spirit." Sean said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"...Well, I'd better get back to my dorm." Danni responded.

"Bye Danni, I hope you feel better." Sean said to her.

"Oh, I am." Danni said walking away. Sean then walked the other direction into the woods.

With Danni....

_"Still, I can't get over the things I see, everytime I see that building, I see darkness and terror." _Suddenly, she felt herself being struck and then passing out. Behind her, was a dark shadowy figure.

**"I sense, the power of the Shadow Realm.....She can be the one to put our plan into action." **The shadowy figure told him.

_"No, we can't do that...You said, we were getting revenge on that Sean guy. Not her." _A voice inside of him said.

**"Silence mortal, She will be the bait to lead him to his demise, but if we're going to enact this plan, we're going to do it my way." **The shadow force said to his host's soul.

Back at the Ra Dorm...

"Finally where have you been?...I've been worried sick about you." Julius said in a wierd motherly tone.

"What are you? My mom." Sean responded.

"But...I made blueberry muffins." He said doing the lower lip thing.

"Geez, Julius, you need to get out more." Sean said.

"Yeah, no joke." Sly added.

"You're one to talk!" Sean responded to the Halo freak.

"hehehe, got me there. Anyways, everyones alright, so just sit down and reeeellaxxx..." Sly said playing Halo 3...Shocker!, then he died. "CHEATERS! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" He said attacking the television.

Julius sighed. "Well, I guess things could be worse." As always, it does. There came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Julius said, knocking on the door. It revealed a guy and girl from Obelisk Blue. "Are you 2 lost or something?"

"No we're looking for someone." The girl said.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You were one of Danni's hench-women." Sean said pointing to the girl.

"My name's Haley. Anyways, that why we're here. Danni never returned to the Girl's Dorm." She explained.

She didn't!?" Sean jumped out of his seat, and ran up to them.

"Yeah, we don't know where she is." the Obelisk guy said.

"Alright, we've gotta go out there and find her." Sean said running out of his dorm.

"Hey! Wait up Sean." Julius said grabbing his shoes.

"Tell me if you guys find her." Sly said mesmerized by the game.

"COME ON SLY! Lousy Halomaniac!" He said grabbing him by his jacket collar.

"I was kidding! Onward Julius!" He said still be dragged by Julius.

Later on the three, returned to the Abandoned Dorm.

"This is where I last saw her." Sean said. "So if she went missing, she couldn't be far from here."

"Uh, Sean...Take a look at this." Julius said picking up a envelope. "It's for you?"

Sean opened it and read it.

_Hello Sean, _

_I knew, you would return here, I have the girl you've been looking for. If you want her_

_back, you should know where to find me, just walk forward, so we can "relive" the past._

_Hahahahaha_

"Maybe it's a different Sean." Sly said.

"This freak took Danni, and I don't know if Danni knows another Sean." Sean said. "And from the looks of it, this guy is really maniacle."

"What makes you think that?" Julius asked.

"He wrote "hahahaha", maniacs laugh while writing, this one writes laughs....Come on, let's go find her."

They ran into the abandoned dorm.

In the main room of the Abandoned Dorm...

The Shadow Phantom, whom possesses Kaisen, look down at the unconscious body of Danni.

**"He's coming, I can feel it. Game on Hahahaha!" **He laughed.

"You know, I'm glad you have an overobsessive laughing problem, it makes it so much easier to find you." A voice came out of the entrance of the room.

**"You have arrived." **He said. **"Finally we can settle this."**

"Wait a minute...Isn't he that Kaisen guy?" Julius realized.

"Hold on! You kidnapped Danni, because I beat you in chess? And where'd your funny accent go?" Sean said confused.

**"hahaha! Maybe, you should let me explain. I'm not Kaisen." **He answered.

"What the hell are you talking about....It's not like you "possess" him or anything." Sean said.

**"Actually, that's excatly it. Now then, if you don't believe me. Then let's begin this duel." **He said activating his duel disk.

"Grr....Fine. But if win, you hand over Danni." Sean said activating his duel disk.

**"Very well...Game on. Shadow Game that is! Hahahahaha!" **He laughed

"Geez, again with annoying laughing." Sean retaliated

DUEL!!!!

**Sean: 4000 "Kaisen": 4000**

"I'll begin mortal. And I summon **Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500)** and once per turn, I can increase the ATK of any Archfiend by 1000. Since she's the only one, she's it **(900+1000=1900/1500)**

"Great, Archfiends. I know about them, and I'm willing to bet you have that field spell right now don't you?" Sean responded.

"Hehehe! You're pretty sharp kid. I activate the field spell, _Pandemonium!_" Suddenly the field was surrounded by a room of bones and fiendish statues. "And with this, I don't have to pay any lifepoints for Archfiends. I'll lay one facedown and end my turn."

"My move...You know, those Archfiends are some pretty good monsters...but can they hold the torch for my warriors, I call on **The Six Samurai - Irou! (1700/1200), **next up I play a handy-dandy spell card, _The Book of Moon_. With this card, I can flip your monster to facedown DEF mode." Sean explained, as the **Infernalqueen** was flipped and only the back of the card was shown. "Oh, by the way, Don't think he's here alone. They never are, I can Special Summon my **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai! (2100/800)** next up, I think it's time to attack with your Archfiend, and oh by the way, when Irou attacks a facedown monster, he can destroy it without it attacking, so that facedown isn't gonna work and your queen's effect won't work either, because it's facedown."

"No! My Queen!" He yelled, as his queen's card was slashed in half and blown to pieces.

"Now, I'll lay two facedowns and call it a turn." Sean said. "You ready to hand over Danni?"

"Not even close, I activate my _Premature Burial_, Now I can pay 800 LP and ressurect my **Infernalqueen** in ATK mode **(900/1500)** but that's not all, I call on the Terrorking Archfiend in ATK as well **(2000/1500)**,I activate her effect to increase the ATK of my **Terrorking** by 1000** (2000+1000=3000/1500)** now **Terrorking** attack his **Grandmaster**! Now!" He ordered as his Terrorking released a swarm of locusts to destroy the eldest swordsman.

**Sean: 3100 "Kaisen": 3200**

"Man, Just when I get ahead." Sean said

"I end my turn." he concluded

"My move, and I summon **The Six Samurai - Nisashi (1400/700)** Now **Irou**, attack his **Infernalqueen**!" He ordered as his samurai slashed the dark fiend.

Sean: 3100Kaisen: 2400

"Now, Nisashi attack him directly...twice!" He ordered as his warrior prepared his double attack.

"Not so fast! I activate a trap! _Archfiend Roar!_" He revealed his trap. "With this trap, I can ressurect my **Terrorking Archfiend** until the end of the turn.

**Sean: 3100 "Kaisen": 1900**

"Looks like I have to call off my assault, until next turn." Sean said ending his turn.

"My move, now my King is gone, but not for long, I discard my **Desrook Archfiend** to activate his effect, to ressurect to my **Terrorking Archfiend! (2000/1500)** but next up, I activate my spell card _Archfiend Return!_ With this card, I can discard one Archfiend, and now, I can ressurect my **Infernalqueen** for the turn. **(900/1500)** and now I activate my trap, _Nightmare Archfiends!_ With this spell, you get **3 Nightmare Archfiend Tokens (x3 2000/2000)**

"Somethings tells me that this is bad." Sean said.

"Oh it's bad alright. You see when those things are destroyed, you take 800 points of damage. And now, I'll use Infernalqueen's effect to increase my **Terrorking's** ATK by 1000! **(2000+1000=3000/1500)"**

"Oh man, that means, each time those things are destroyed he's going to take 1800 points of damage!" Julius explained

"Now **Terrorking Archfiend** attack the token!" He ordered as the king released the locust as the minion of darkness was eaten alive.

**Sean: 1300 "Kaisen": 1900**

"One more attack and you're finished! hahaha!" He laughed.

"If you're done laughing, then I'd like to end this duel." Sean said, way to calm for this situation.

"What!? You're about to be sucked into the shadows! Stop acting so calm!" He yelled

"Not so easy, when your opponent can fight back huh? I'm sure Danni would do the same if you didn't use her as bait! Now then." Sean drew. _"Let's see, With Graceful Charity, I can bring him out, but his Terrorking could negate his effect and destroy him. But, maybe there's another way." _Sean thought. "Alright, I play Graceful Charity! This let's me draw 3 cards and discard 2. Perfect." Sean said.

"I activate a spell card, _Six Samurai Gathering_! With this card I can pay 700 LP and I can Ressurect 2 Six Samurai's from my Graveyard and I bring back, the **Grandmaster** and **Zanji** from the graveyard. But don't worry, you get two monsters back too." Sean explained.

"That's what I'm talking about." he said. "I ressurect, my **Infernalqueen** and **Shadowknight** in DEF mode." **(900/1500) (2000/1600)** "Kaisen" noticed Sean's laughing. "Hey, Stop that laughing, you've doomed yourself!"

"Wrong again. I've just lured you into defeat." Sean corrected

"You're lying!" he denied it.

"Oh, really. Maybe this Field Spell, will change your mind." Sean said with a smirk on his face.

"A...f-field spell?" He knew what it meant.

"I activate Shien's Castle of Mist! and with it's rise, comes the fall of Pandemonium!" Sean said as the field changed to the dark castle, resembling a shogun castle of feudal Japan.

"No! But without my Pandemonium...."

"You lose." Sean said

"That's right, because now he has to pay lifepoints for his Archfiends, and that isn't optional." Julius explained.

"Yes, Yes. And with Terrorking's cost of 800, Infernalqueen's 500 and Shadowknight's 900, he'll lose during his standby phase. Hehehe!" Sly snickered. "I love when a plan works perfectly."

"It's over Kaisen. You've lost." Sean said.

"No! No! There must be something I can do!" The fiend struggled to think of something he could do but nothing.

"My turn....is over" Sean said, giving him a thumbs down.

**Sean: 600 "Kaisen": 0000**

"Nice dueling Sean." Julius said high-fiving him.

"I'll like the last part!" Sly yelled.

"Oh yeah, Danni." Sean said walking up to the unconscious girl.

"Ahhhhh!!! No!!! Not the Shadows! Please Master, forgive me!!!!" "Kaisen" yelled as a dark force left his body and then dissipated into thin air.

"I guess, he was possessed." Julius said.

"You go check on him." Sean said to Julius. "Danni? Danni? Wake up sunshine!" Sean said nudging her back into consciousness.

"...Wha...What happen? Sean!" Danni said surprised.

"Glad to see you too." Sean said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing. What happened to you?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, I was walking back to my dorm and suddenly, I felt something jab my back and then I woke up here." She explained

"Okay, I got him I'll get him back to his dorm." Julius said walking back.

"I will make sure he doesn't die!" Sly said following him.

"Gee, thanks for the vode of confidence." They exited the room. Leaving Sean and Danni alone.

"Alright, let's get you back home." Sean said helping her up, and supporting her walking.

"Thanks. How long was I out for?" Danni wondered.

"I don't know. Let's see, you left the abandoned dorm at around 9 then I dueled Kaisen around 11:00..." Sean said only to be interupted

"Why did you duel Kaisen?" She asked.

"Apparently, he was being possessed by a an "Evil" force, I honestly haven't a clue about the whole thing, but I think you were right about the stories of this place." Sean explained

"Told you." Danni rubbed it in.

"Geh, Always have to rub it in, don't you?" Sean said as they continued there way to the Obelisk Girl's Dorm. They reached the path where the Ra Dorm and Obelisk Girl's Dorm were.

"You sure you can make it back on your own, without being attacked by some maniac?" Sean asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Danni said walking down her path. "Oh....thanks for saving me." She said smiling.

"Eh...You're welcome." Sean responded, walking back to his dorm.

He met back up with his 3 compadres and snuck back in without being noticed. A conversation brewed between Sean and Julius, while they were sleeping.

"Hey Sean? I wanted to know something." Julius asked.

"Shoot." Sean said.

"In that duel with, whatever the hell, tookover Kaisen, did it hurt?" Julius asked.

"What do you mean?" Sean wondered what he meant.

"I heard that in Shadow Games, you feel real pain." Julius explained.

"Well, I felt something in the Shadow Game, it didn't seem painful. Maybe that thing's Shadow Powers are weak." Sean guessed.

"Maybe you're Superman, what are ya gonna do next? Fly? Stop a train from crashing?" Julius and Sean laughed, a couple of minutes later, came a very quiet noise from the wall and suddenly a hole was pierced through the wall.

"Sly!?" Julius yelled while sleeping.

"Damnit!" Sly yelled from his room.

**_The Shadow Games have shown themselves...Ooooohhhh! Scary! Next up, I'll introduce what will probably be my last main OC. Will see. Can I get some reviews by some other people other than "Firebrand"? REVIEW or the ghost of Bluto will throw a Frat-Boy Party of Doom!_**


End file.
